Sinónimo de Venganza
by Nanachan31
Summary: Hidan, el Jashinista de la Akatsuki, es castigado tras una de sus comunes noches de sacrificio, pero esta vez arrastrará a otra persona a su castigo, ¿Se resolverá? Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


_Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto __Intercambio de Cuerpos__ del foro "__**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

* * *

**Sinónimo de venganza**

Narrador omnisciente:

Era un caluroso sábado por la noche, las farolas iluminaban levemente la calle y a pesar de ser un pueblo tranquilo se escuchaba la música y los gritos de los fiesteros por todo el lugar. Aquellas voces desenfrenadas provenían de cierto bar de la calle principal, dentro había todo tipo de personas pero de los pocos ninjas que había, uno de ellos era el que más destacaba que estaba de paso para descansar de una misión difícil.

El albino de ojos malva echó un vistazo a lo que él llamaba "Mercancía" mientras giraba entre sus dedos el amuleto que llevaba colgado del cuello. Pasó la vista por cada una de las hembras del lugar hasta que vio a una joven pelirroja de ojos ambarinos que estaba sentada sola, entonces se acercó.

-Ey nena, ¿qué haces tan sola?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, estoy tomando un refresco mientras espero a alguien- respondió inocentemente.

-¿Quieres divertirte? Jashin-sama te da permiso–

-¿Hablas de ti en tercera persona?- la chica le miró con una ceja levantada.

Hidan soltó una carcajada.

-No, mi jodido nombre es Hidan.-

-Akami- respondió ella con una sonrisa infantil aunque él no prestó atención a la presentación de la pelirroja, tampoco es como si le importase mucho su nombre, al fin y al cabo él solo quería follarla duro hasta que perdiese el conocimiento.

Después de un largo rato logró convencerla para salir de aquel tugurio y "divertirse" juntos, pero ella le siguió completamente ignorante de sus intenciones.

"No quiero que el gilipollas al que esperaba me joda la maldita fiesta" pensó el albino antes de llevarla hasta un hotel bastante alejado del bar donde se habían conocido. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación a solas Hidan mostró su lado Jashinista obligando a la inocente joven a complacerle.

Después de toda una noche de torturas, violaciones e insultos él se fue dejando a la joven sola sin dar más explicación que un simple.

-Ya no me sirves para nada, perra.-

Akami estaba tumbada en las sábanas manchadas de sangre, llena de heridas y con el orgullo hecho trizas por las cosas que había hecho aquella noche y que no quería recordar, pasaron las horas pero no se movió del sitio hasta que la dueña del hotel entró pensando que la habitación estaba vacía.

-Maldita sea, esos cerdos se han ido sin paga ¡AHH!- chilló cuando se percató de la presencia de la chica.

De alguna forma la muchacha evitó que aquella mujer la llevase al hospital y logró encontrarse con su padre en la entrada del pueblo después de limpiarse y comprar ropa nueva.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto Akami?-preguntó severo sin girarse a mirarla.

-Orochimaru-sama, creo que debería mirarla por un momento.-

Entonces el hombre de cabellos azabache se giró, observó con detenimiento a la joven y frunció el ceño. La chica se vio obligada a contarle todo a su padre el cual la regañó diciendo cosas como "¿yo te he educado para que te pase esto?" y "Te lo mereces, eres demasiado confiada".

Cuando llegaron a su base Orochimaru la dejó sola para que "recapacitase" y después de mucho pensar decidió vengarse. Aquella noche fue al despacho de su padre y rebuscó entre sus múltiples pergaminos de justsus prohibidas, todas eran demasiado crueles a su parecer, Akami era una chica bastante pacífica a pesar de la educación que la habían dado. Buscó hasta que encontró algo que le gustaba y entonces sin dudarlo dos veces realizó el jutsu.

-¿Dónde está tu querido Jashin-sama ahora?- se burló en alto.

* * *

Hidan llegó a la base al medio día pero enseguida lo enviaron a otra misión, esta vez debía ir a Konoha junto a Kakuzu para buscar unos documentos. Ya era de noche y estaban casi llegando cuando notaron un chackra que los seguía, Hidan le hizo una señal a su compañero para que siguiese y se dio la vuelta blandiendo su guadaña, segundos después un kunai iba hacia él a una velocidad de vértigo pero logró bloquearlo con su arma justo a tiempo, después un hombre saltó desde el árbol poniéndose en guardia frente a Hidan.

-Valla, valla pero si es el ninja copia- canturreó, el mencionado simplemente lo miró cauteloso.

Se lanzó a atacarle y logró desarmarle después de un rato pero por suerte o por desgracia él también estaba desarmado, entonces se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu y cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto una luz cegadora apareció de la nada dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos en el suelo.

Narra Hidan:

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca, toda esa luz hacía daño a mis ojos, es más me esforzaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

"Un momento, ¿Por qué cojones no veo por mi ojo izquierdo?" pensé alarmado e intenté levantarme, Dolor, eso es lo que sentí. El dolor era uno de los pocos sentimientos que me gustaban pero esta vez era muy intenso, más de lo que acostumbraba a sentir.

Una mujer rubia de gran delantera se acercó a mí con una bata blanca, tanto blanco comenzaba a ponerme enfermo.

-Enfermera sexy ¿eh? No está mal asique… porque no me haces una mamada, Zorrita.- le sugerí con una sonrisa provocativa,mi voz sonaba un poco extraña pero no me importó, la rubia se limitó a mirarme con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y después con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kakashi- sensei!- chilló una jovencita peli-rosa que parecía estar regañándome.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, furcia?- respondí molesto

-¿Qué le ocurre Kakashi-sempai?- una morena salió de detrás de la rubia con cara de preocupación, entonces me levanté muy molesto.

-Joder, qué calor hace aquí. -Pensé en alto, me toqué la cara y sentí una tela, entonces me extrañé.

-¡Sakura, Shizune, inmovilizadle ahora!- al escucharla traté de salir corriendo pero perdí el equilibrio y caí de bruces.

-Maldita sea Jashin-sama- me quejé, entonces me ataron y me llevaron a algún lugar. No entendí el motivo de por qué me miraba todo el mundo hasta que llegué a donde quiera que me hubiesen llevado y me vi a mi mismo sentado en una silla con las manos y los pies atados.

-¿Pero qué cojones…?- el yo de la silla me miró y abrió los ojos de par en par.

De pronto me di cuenta de que esa no era mi ropa y al verme reflejado en la ventana observé que no era si quiera mi cuerpo, me sentaron en una silla frente a mí y después la misma mujer rubia de antes salió de la habitación volviendo un rato después con un hombre.

-Kakashi- dijo una voz grave, mi cuerpo levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre. Al parecer el ninja copia, Kakashi Hatake ahora era yo.- Entonces tú…- me miró a mí y se giró hacia la mujer.

- ¿Se han cambiado de cuerpo?- preguntó ella.

-No ves que sí, zorra.- grité

-No hables así con el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei, da grima- dijo la peli-rosa con el ceño fruncido.

-Ese no es mi problema putita, yo soy así-

El hombre me pegó un puñetazo y se giró hacia mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento Kakashi, pero se lo merecía.- él otro simplemente asintió con una mirada aburrida.

-Tsunade-sama sólo se me ocurre una persona capaz de hacer algo así.-dijo Kakashi, la rubia le miró incitándole a seguir- Orochimaru es el único que posee copias de este tipo de justsus a parte de la villa.- concluyó

Narrador omnisciente:

-Quiero que mandes ahora mismo a una unidad en busca de Orochimaru- ordeno Tsunade- y no quiero fracasos, no me gustaría que uno de mis mejores Jounin esté atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo de un criminal.-

Tanto Kakashi como Hidan estaban presos en una habitación juntos, discutían con frecuencia porque Hidan quería quedarse medio desnudo y quitarse la máscara pero Kakashi no iba a permitir que nadie viese su cara, si siquiera si no tenía el control de su cuerpo. Algunos días después la rubia entró y se puso frente a Hidan.

-¿Has hecho daño a alguien hace poco?- preguntó con la voz fría.

- Que te jodan, el dolor es necesario para Jashin-sama-

-Contesta- exigió, entonces un ANBU abrió la puerta seguido de la joven pelirroja.

-Tú has sido la culpable ¿verdad, zorra?- gritó Hidan al verla pero ella no respondió, simplemente sonrió

-Mira, no sé qué te habrá hecho este tío, Akami… pero por favor si aún te queda algo de amor por tu villa natal, devuélveme mi cuerpo.- Kakashi se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

"Espera, ¿Se conocen?" pensó Hidan.

La chica hizo un sello y entonces una luz brilló por unos segundos, después de que se fuese ella se escondió detrás del Kakashi ahora en su cuerpo.

-Por favor, no dejes que se acerque a mí…- gimoteó

El Jashinista fue arrestado, días después rescatado por su compañero y recibió una enorme regañina por parte de **Pein** que ignoró completamente , Akami no volvió junto a su padre nunca más, se quedó en Konoha y actualmente es profesora en la academia.

* * *

_Lo siento si ha sido demasiado aburrido o si no es el final que esperabais, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. De todas formas, gracias por leer. Me gusta leer comentarios y las críticas constructivas, así que no dudéis :) _


End file.
